fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick's Arcanine
Nick's Arcanine is a -Type Pokemon, who is Nick's third Pokemon and the second Pokemon he captured during his travels in the Kanto region. Biography Arcanine first appeared as a Growlithe in Exploits in Saffron City! when Nick showed Yazmyne his new capture, whom he planned on using on the Appeals Stage of the Saffron City Contest. In The Urge to Perform, Growlithe appealed opening with Hidden Power, summoning glistening orbs, which causes Growlithe's fur to glisten. Growlithe threw the orbs in the air and exploded them with a powerful Fire Fang for fireworks. His appeal earned Nick a score of 27.3, more than enough to advance Nick to the battle rounds. In Out of a Rut!, Growlithe was shown during a training session against Hitmonchan, using Flame Wheel, which evolves into Flare Blitz, but Nick did not seem notice since he was down in a slump due to his lack of Contest success. At the end of the episode, Growlithe took a Fire Stone given to Nick, causing Growlithe to evolve into Arcanine. Arcanine's new and beautiful form knocked Nick out of his slump and they charged together for the next contest. By Beyond the Solrock Horizon! Growlithe had evolved into Arcanine, and he was resting on the Deck of the S.S. Anne while Nick and Yazmyne were headed to the Sevii Islands for the Grand Festival. When a Solrock began to attack the S.S. Anne, Arncanine was ready to battle, but Yazmyne knew the destructive potential of the Legendary Pokemon and advised Nick to use a Pokemon with more prescise attacks that only does explosive damage to the target, prompting Nick to capture the Solrock with Hitmonchan. Arcanine battled alongside Hitmonchan in the quarterfinals of the Kanto Grand Festival against Yazmyne's Butterfree and Starmie. Hitmonchan and Arcanine battled excellently against Starmie and Butterfree, countering their more beautiful combinations with their individual speed and power, which combined into a power combination and appeal.In the last minute of the battle, Yazmyne had Starmie and Butterfree fill the stage with silver bubbles. Arcanine then dashed with Flare Blitz, and Butterfree responded by stopping Arcanine with Confusion. The scoreboard showed Butterfree and Starmie with more points, so Yazmyne moved on to the semifinals. Arcanine and Hitmonchan were sad about their defeat, but Nick assured them that they gave a great fight. Riau Adventures Arcanine returned in The Beauty of a Power Appeal, competing on the grass stage of the Dogwood Town Contest. Arcanine was revealed to be most of the reason Zorua stayed on Nick's team as she had a crush on the Legendary Pokemon. Arcanine performed in the battle rounds of the contest, defeating a Magneton before facing Megumi's Dusclops in the semifinals. Arcanine resisted Dusclops' fear and defense tactics to defeat Dusclops and advance Nick to the finals. Arcanine then defeated a Medicham to win Nick his fourth Riau Ribbon. The Orange Saga In The Tears of Zorua], Nick recalled Arcanine from home to help him find Zorua who had run away. Arcanine successfully hunted Zorua and Eevee with his senses of smell and hearing. Arcanine admonished Zorua for thinking Nick would ever abandon her or any of his Pokemon. Nick needed Arcanine's help again in Titan of Ice when he and Yazmyne sought after an Articuno. On Ice Island, the group needed Arcanine for his warm body and ability to produce flames. Arcanine was later sent back home for Lunatone and Solrock. Moves Used Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon